Fire and Ice
by Elanor Cerin
Summary: ""She's trapped in the other universe." He felt a pinprick of ice piercing through his guts, spreading and clawing to his insides, radiating to everywhere in his body, leaving him numb and rigid." Post "The Abducted".


**Alright, so when "The Abducted" (3.07) ended I was gutted for Peter and the way he found out he was with the wrong Olivia. I wanted to write a scene on what would be his reaction and his thoughts. Here it is. I didn't venture much further than what is here, because it would seriously turn into an AU fic, and that was not what I was going for. I haven't seen the previews for tomorrow's episode (3.08), so on that quarter it's spoilers free. The rest is cannon.**

* * *

"She's trapped in the other universe." He felt ice piercing through his guts, clawing into his insides and radiating everywhere in his body, leaving him numb and rigid.

"Who was it?" she said.

"What?" The air felt gritty against his throat and his voice was hoarse.

"Who was it on the phone?"

His eyes moved rapidly from side to side and his brain worked furiously. "A neighbour. It's Walter. I have to go," was his terse reply. He started sliding from under the comforter.

"Something's happened?" She managed to sound worried.

He stopped and silently looked back at her.

"Peter?" She was rising from the bed to have a better look at him.

"No. Everything's fine." He managed a half-smile. "He's been self medicating again and he's going around the neighbours inviting them to come and try his twinkies . Apparently he's succeeded in replicating the recipe." He dry swallowed, gave another small smile, and leaned over to her, pecking her on the cheek. "Go to sleep, I've got it".

"Ok." She snuggled back into her pillow.

He turned the TV off and carefully got out of bed. Then he picked his clothes up from the chair and went into the bathroom, shutting the door, and keeping his hand pressed against it, arm outstretched and tense, as if he'd forgotten how to move beyond that point. Staring back at him was his reflection on the mirror. His face was hard and worn out. He stood there for a couple of minutes, empty and unfeeling. Suddenly, he regained the ability to move and he started dressing quickly. Before leaving the bathroom, he splashed his face in cold water, and it was almost strange to him that he could feel the trickle of the cool water on his skin.

He exited the apartment as quickly and as silently as he could. She looked asleep, but at this point he was taking nothing for granted anymore.

He got in his car and the engine roared in protest as he sped brusquely from the curb. As he drove down Commonwealth Ave he dialled Broyles' number.

"This had better be good Bishop" was Peter's greeting. He could hear the sound of muted laughter in the background.

"She's not Olivia."

"Come again?" Broyles said in his customary curt fashion.

"Olivia is trapped in the other universe. She managed to cross long enough to get me a message. Whoever, or whatever, is here isn't our Olivia Dunham."

The line was silent for some time. "Where are you now?" Broyles sounded like his usual controlled self.

"I'm on my way to the lab."

"I'll meet you there", he said and hang up the phone.

Peter was now left to his own thoughts, the drive to the Kresge building too familiar to occupy his mind.

Whoever or whatever... Not a shapeshifter, she couldn't be a shapeshifter. They had all had their blood tested just like every other government official on the Hill. There had been no exceptions. So the only logical explanation was she was the other Olivia Dunham, the one he had met on the other side.

But how was that possible? He had left with the real Olivia, he was sure. They had left the apartment together and had gotten to the Opera House together and they had crossed...

Except when she stayed behind with William Bell, to cover them, Walter and himself, while they assembled the doorstop. And there had been that explosion...

How hadn't he realised it? The signs were all there. He had just read them _wrongly_! The differences didn't stem from some sort of epiphany, sprung from seeing another version of herself, nor from any sort of investment in their relationship. No! It was another person altogether that he had been with for weeks now.

Oh no, pal! This time you weren't the one betrayed. This one's on you!

He could almost feel his hackles raising on the back of his neck, a hatred for that woman burning him, melting all the ice, and pushing him to action.

He wasn't even sure what emotion was driving him harder at the moment; if the hatred for that- the hatred was so strong he could not yet find a word for her - or the need to get Olivia back.

Olivia. He had left her behind and not even realised it. His Olivia, who had once said he was good at keeping the ones he loved close to him. He gritted his teeth and clutched the steering wheel harder, the knuckles on his hands turning white.

The Kresge Building was in sight. He would go in and discuss with Broyles the best course of action. They would have to decide what to do about Walter. He badly wanted to talk to his father, to somehow ease some of the burden by knowing that Walter would be working on a solution to bring Olivia back. But he wasn't sure that Walter would be able to keep appearances if they chose to play it cool. Yes, discussing it with Broyles first, would be the wise course of action.

"If it's the last thing I do, we'll get you back, Olivia!"


End file.
